Due to an initial installation error, aging or screw loosening after operation for a long period and an impeller wake flow of a wind turbine (referred to as “WT” for short), there is an error between a wind alignment angle acquired actually by a yawing system of the wind turbine and a true value, thereby resulting in that a wind alignment angle deviation calculated by the yawing system is not accurate. The inaccurate wind alignment angle deviation results in loss of generating capacity and increasing of unbalanced loads for the wind turbine. Therefore, it is significant to monitor and correct the wind alignment angle of the wind turbine conveniently and effectively.
In the conventional technology, yawing correction is performed by monitoring a yawing angle outputted by a wind turbine to be monitored, that is, an alarm is triggered to prompt the engineers and technicians to check a wind measuring apparatus when the wind alignment angle exceeds an average wind alignment angle threshold of wind turbines in a whole wind farm and a wind alignment angle standard deviation exceeds a wind alignment angle standard deviation threshold of the wind turbines in the whole wind farm. The method has the following disadvantages: the standard deviation and the average wind alignment angle of the wind turbines in the whole wind farm are rough for each independent wind turbine; the alarm is triggered in response to a specific threshold and real-time correction can not be implemented, thus requirements of security and performances of the wind turbine can not be met; and there is an error in the operation of the engineers and technicians to a certain degree.